Mirror Mirror
by AWforlife
Summary: Mirror Mirror on the wall, who is the most feminine one of all?  Jakotsu is going to make sure Inuyasha learns the hard way.  Character death, torture, and feminization follow.


_Author's Notes: This my first and probably only Inuyasha fic. It involves torture, adult themes, and feminization of a character so if you don't like don't read. Leave a review but don't bother flaming cause this isn't even my main account._

Mirror Mirror

A million thoughts ran through Inuyasha's world as he loomed in an unconcious dark world. Although not concious his head was still pounding him, mocking him with his defeat by whoever had gotten the best of him.

He remembered finally being able to pierce through Naraku's barrier along with his friends and confronting Naraku and his minions. He remembered Kouga taking down Kagura and finally being able to avenge his brothers.

Kohaku was left up to Sango and finally mustering up her courage she faced her brother and drove her sword through him. Yet it ended in a tragedy because when it was done she turned the sword on herself fufilling the promise she made that she would kill her brother and then herself.

Since the barrier was destroyed Kanna was left weakned and Inuyasha didn't even bother with her as she layed on the ground exausted. His final group as he walked into Naraku's throne room consisted of Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Kilala, Shippo, Kouga, and Ayame. As he concentrated on it he was able to muster up the entire event in detail.

Flashback 

The group of six busted into the throne room, leaded by Inuyasha his sword fully transformed and aimed at the dark figure who was staring out a window at the back of the room. The dark figure left, acknowledging all of their presences without even turning around, "So you've come" "Naraku this time theres nowhere to run! We are going to finish this" yelled Inuyasha preparing his wind scar.

"Fool...I don't not intend on running away!" Naraku barked and from under his signiture baboon pelt came a serious of root like tenticales. Everyone dove out of the way from the rapidy advancing appendages but both Ayame and Kilala were to slow and were rapped up tight and held in the air.

Ayame and Kilala both howled in agony but were soon cut down with a fell swoop from Inuyasha's Tensiguia (Sp?) and a sacred arrow from Kagome. They fell on the floor with two loud thuds and Kagome wasted no time in running over to tend to them.

Inuyasha in the mean time swung his sword randomly, fighting back the tenticles. "Oh no Inuyasha he killed Kilala!" Kagome screamed from the corner of the room while hugging the giant cat. Inuyasha growled in regret without ever taking eyes off of Naraku who finally took off the Baboon pelt and was slowly advancing towards the group, the tenticles slashing about with it's source coming from the half-demon's back.

Inuyasha steadied the sword and concentrated on harnessing the full potential of the wind scar when Kagome's cries echoed through the room, "Inuyasha watch out!" Inuyasha turned slightly but only to have the side of his skull come into contact with the dull side of some kind of multibladed sword and thats when everything went black.

End Flashback

Inuyasha finally had enough strength to open his eyes but even though they were open the room was pitch black and for a moment he thought he was blind. He heard a dripping noise in the distance and the sound of chains creaking back and forth.

The place smelled awful like death and sex mixed into one. Inuyasha felt a sharp pain in his wrists and when he tried to move he realized why. He was chained to the wall and was currently standing on the tips of his toes in order to relieve some of the stress on his wrists.

He struggled against the chains but it just made the pain worse so after only about five minutes he gave up and stood against the wall sighing. But a terrible thought accored to him, what happend to the others?

'_GASP! _Kagome!' he thought in terror, and once again struggled against the chains putting every last bit of his already depleted strength in ripping these chains off and finding out the fate of his friends.

Thats when he heard a feminine chuckle and squinted his eyes as a door at the end of the room opened, filling the room with the much needed light. A slender figure stepped in and in a snap of a finger several torches lit up, illuminating the entire room allowing Inuyasha to inspect his surroundings.

He was in some sort of torture chamber. Cages, torture racks, and chains filled the surrounding area and Inuyasha couldn't help but wince at a mounted shelf that contained insturments of torture that Inuyasha could only dream of how they were used. But the biggest horror of all was the idenity of the figure who had just walked in. The supposed dead member of the notorious Band of Seven.

"Jakotsu" Inuyasha yelled but it came out illegable as only some hisses and groans. Inuyasha's eyes widened at his absense of vocal cords and looked over at Jakostu questiongily, "Hi Inuyasha baby did you miss me?" Inuyasha just gave a low growl that came out sounding like a poodle.

Jakotsu laughed at his Inuyasha's fragile state and laughed even harder at his voice, "Oh goodie Inuyasha! That potion I forcedfed you is beginning to take effect!" he squealed in delight and trotted over to his submissive puppy, a large sack over his shoulder.

Inuyasha just wanted to know what happened to his friends and looked at Jakotsu with pleading eyes, "Pleeeeeez, m-mi friiiiins!" he coughed out and suprsingly Jakotsu understood, "Oh you want to know what happend to your friends huh? Well don't worry their all alive." Inuyasha felt a HUGE relief hearing of his friend's wellbeings, but Jakotsu wasn't done, "Last I saw them they were all serving Naraku."

Inuyasha's eyes widened, he had to be lying, "Yep with you not there to help them Naraku defeated them all easily and planted a tainted shard in the back of each of them. Now they blindly serve him and its all your fault Inuyasha." Jakotsu mocked him and Inuyasha could feel tears forming at the back of his eyes, he was right it was all his fault, "However I must say, that Kagome girl is good at giving head."

That last comment sent Inuyasha into a frenzy as he hissed violently and tore at the chains cutting his wrists so deep dark waves of blood dripped down his arms.

Jakotsu's eyes narrowed slightly and he gave a sigh before smacking Inuyasha so hard across the face it made his head spin, "Bad dog!" he yelled and Inuyasha in a sign of weakness shut up and started to sob at the thought of his friends as Naraku's slaves.

Jakotsu's anger subsided a bit and he gently patted his head, "Aww its ok boy don't you worry you aren't going to be one of Naraku's slaves. He let me have you as payment for helping me stop your friends so your mine now. Your going to live here with me in my castle."

Inuyasha's anger flared up again and in a quick defiant move spit in his captor's face. Jakotsu wipped the spit off and growled at Inuyasha, "How dare you! You insolent little halfbreed you have no idea what I am capable of doing to you!" He growled again and looked around till his eyes met on the mounted shelf and Inuyasha's heart sank.

Jakotsu noticed Inuyasha's fear and he gave a cocky laugh and walked over to the shelf, pulling off a few metal instruments and walking back over. "Well Inuyasha you never gave me a scream last time we met. But don't worry, this time its coming out of you one way or another."

Jakotsu gripped the top of Inuyasha's pants and in one quick motion pulled them down to his ankles and Jakotsu smiled as he came face to face with Inuyasha's member, "Wow Inuyasha I guess you've never heard of undergarments huh?" Inuyasha was desperate at this point as Jakotsu poked and prodded at his penis, complementing on it's size.

He became even more desperate as Jakotsu picked up one of the instruments, a set of metal pylers and clamped it down hard on his shaft, causing a giant and feminine scream from Inuyasha, even more high pitched then Kagome's.

Jakotsu laughed his sadist laugh, enjoying the hot tears that sheded from his eyes. After about twenty seconds he let off and got to his feet, "So Inuyasha seems my potion has taken full effect. Don't you just love your new voice?" "Wha-what are you talking about?" but his eyes widened as he realized that he could in fact talk but it came out sounding like a soft girl's voice.

"What have you done to my voice you bastard!" he demanded, his feminine voice cracking from the pain he just went through. Jakotsu just chuckled and reached into the sack he carried in, pulling out pink stick which was an ancient form of lipstick, "Oh Inuyasha thats just step one of the process" he laughed and came towards Inuyasha.

Inuyasha shook his head rapidly trying to fend of Jakotsu's lipstick attack but Jakotsu soon got frustrated and cupped his cheeks, bringing the lipstick down onto Inuyasha's lips. After a few seconds he pulled away and smiled, "That color is soooo you Inuyasha" he laughed and reached into the sack again, pulling out some pink mascara, the same color Sango used to wear, and once again forced it onto Inuyasha.

After some blush, eye liner, and a few eyebrows plucked Jakotsu stepped back and admired how girly Inuyasha had become just by some simple makeup and an eyebrow pluck. Inuyasha had never felt more embarrased in his life as he tasted the makeup on his lips, and at this time he was at the point of just pleading with the sadistic asshole, "Please Jakotsu, please just let me go!" he begged but Jakotsu just laughed, "Sure Inuyasha i'll let you go" he purred and actually pulled a key out of his pocket and realeased the locks.

With his hands free Inuyasha growled at Jakotsu, taking a step forward and giving a swing but he totally missed the efeminite male and fell onto his stomach with a groan, "Hahaha Inuyasha haven't you noticed I drugged you yet?" Inuyasha's eyes widened in desperation, he was right. He could barley move and had to muster up all of his strength just to push himself up to his knees.

Jakotsu laughed and kicked Inuyasha in his stomach, causing him to scream his girly scream and slip onto his stomach again. Inuyasha only had a moment to groan before he was yanked up by his hair, again giving off a girlish whimper as Jakotsu dragged him over to a chair and threw him onto it.

Inuyasha panted heavily and looked down as Jakotsu began to fasten leather straps over his arms. With the arm straps secure Inuyasha kicked his feet widly in an attempt to stop them from also being secured. But once again Jakotsu just sighed and delivered his fist into Inuyasha's ball sack.

With his arms and legs bound, and his testicles on fire Inuyasha wished for death to come and take him away from this nightmare. But Jakotsu was going to make sure that death wouldn't greet Inuyasha for the decades to come.

Inuyasha felt a few light tugs on his hair. He tried to pull his head away but Jakotsu just tugged slightly harder on the hair, "Inuyasha will you sit still, i'm not going to hurt you" he demanded and Inuyasha with having no choice took this time to slip into unconciousness.

Inuyasha felt himself floating in a pitch black void. He suddenly felt that all of his energy had seemed to return to him, and slowly stood up and let the void take him to it's unknown destination. Suddenly a blinding white light forced him to close his eyes tight.

When he reopened them he was suprised to see he was in the campsite that him and his friends had camped at the night before they faced Naraku. Looking around he saw Miroku, Sango, and Kilala sleeping soundly near the fire.

Hearing a snore he looked up into the trees and found both Koga and Ayame sleeping on two seperate limbs, the snore suprsingly coming from Ayame. And when he noticed a small sleeping bag near the fire with a little fox demon nestled on top Inuyasha's heart soared and in a flash he got to his feet and ran over to the sleeping bag.

Getting on to his knees he moved some spare raven colored hairs from the occupants face, "Kagome, Kagome!" he yelled happily but it instantly went tragic as he recognized two fang like markings under the eyes of the person sleeping, and suddenly the person's shot open and smiled at Inuyasha, "Hi Inuyasha baby!"

Inuyasha shot up from his sleep and was met with the familiar scene of chains, and cages. Looking down he noticed he was still strapped to the chair, and the only differance was that Jakotsu seemed to paint his fingernails and toenails with some pink liquid, his arms were cleaned of the blood and the cuts had already started healing and that a long strand of hair was covering one of his eyes.

He felt one final tug from his hair and Jakotsu stepped in front of him with a look of gitty approval, "Oh my gosh you look so adorabal Inuyasha!" he cooed and walked out of the room and came in a few seconds later wheeling a large mirror and propping it in front of Inuyasha.

Inuyasha stared at the girl in front of him. She had pink lipstick, mascara, and eyeliner. On top of her head four pink wooden hair sticks, two on each side stuck out of the top of her head. The back of the girl's hair was tied into multiple braids and the girls' front bangs were brushed to one side completly cutting off the function of the left eye. (If you want to see what kind of hair I was going for then just google 'Lulu' from Final Fantasy)

On his neck were a few diffrent necklaces and pendants. He also noticed that Jakotsu had somehow been able to remove the rosary beads that had definitaly been on his neck before he slipped unconcious.

But the horrible feature that Inuyasha noticed was two dog ears on the top of the girl's head which had a few little pink stubs in them, and Inuyasha understood all at once that the cute looking demon girl was really him.

Giving a growl he tried to pull against the restraints again, but he noticed that he seemed to be even weaker then before he fell unconcious. Jakotsu just smiled, "You really do make a gorgeous looking girl Fuu." Inuyasha just sneered and blushed perfusly from embarassment.

Jakotsu trotted over to the wool sack again and pulled out something that made him blush so red it matched his clothes. There in his hand was a pair of pink panties, but not the ones of their time period, these were elegant and had diffrent embroded designs, and even had a tag on the back.

Jakotsu chuckled and walked up to Inuyasha, "Wherever that Kagome girl goes shopping I must take a visit sometime." Inuyasha blushed even deeper. Not only were they girl's panties but they were Kagomes!

Inuyasha struggled again as Jakotsu unstrapped the leg restraints and Inuyasha put all of his leftover strength in kicking Jakotsu in the face. He fell back with a yell, and clutched his nose which started to bleed a little, "You little bastard!" he screamed and ran back over to the pile of instruments and grabbed what looked to be a little pinwheel with very sharp metal points.

"Well Inuyasha since you seem to be a sucker for pain, let me introduce you to this little toy of mine." Inuyasha was totally spent and just squinted his eyes as Jakotsu traced the pinwheel over Inuyahsa's penis. He howled in pain as the sadistic crossdresser moved it back and forth and laughed widly.

"You know what you have to say to get me to stop Inuyasha" Inuyasha just gritted his teeth, "Fuck you!" Jakotsu dug deeper finally breaking the skin and Inuyasha was worried he was going to be pissing blood at this point, "Inuyasha?" "Aaaah ok ok please stop!" Jakotsu's lips curled into a devilish grin, "Stop...?" "Stop...master?" "Good girl Fuu" "F-Fuu?" "Yeah thats your name now, isn't it cute? Little Fuuy whooy" Jakotsu joked and Inuyasha recognized the familiar blush creeping up his cheeks again.

Jakotsu walked over to the last instrument and brought it back over to Inuyasha, "I was hoping I wasn't going to have to use this, but since you only seem to want to think with your dick i'm going to have to take that away from you."

Inuyasha's eyes shone confusion and Jakotsu flashed in front of him a little device that seemed to be a miniture cage of an odd shape, "This my dear girl is a chasity device. This one is specialy designed to tuck underneath so it seems as if nothing is there...so to speak" Jakotsu cooed and Inuyasha not wanting another round of torture just turned away as Jakotsu started to fasten the thing around his scrodum.

Inuyasha growled painfully as his penis was stretched in between his thighs and locked in the device. Next came the panties which Jakotsu slid up Inuyasha' bare legs, and set them into place.

Jakotsu marveled at how Inuyasha's manhood seemed to disapeer and having confidence that the drugs had taken away all of Inuyasha's strength he unstrapped the arm restraints. Inuyasha wanted to get up right now and rip Jakotsu's fucking face off but he was more content sitting there panting as his strength left him more and more.

"Raise your arms Fuu." Inuyasha tried with all his might and only managed to get them half way up when Jakotsu yanked them up the rest of the way and started to remove his shirt. When the shirt was gone Jakotsu fixed a few of the hairs that had become messy from the shirt coming off while Inuyasha tried desperatly to stay concious in fear of having another nightmare like the one he had before.

Jakotsu reached into the sack once again and pulled out what Inuyasha had dreaded throughout this whole process. He held in his hands a light pink kimono with beatiful designs of flowers and butterflies, and a lavender sash across the waist.

Inuyasha just sighed in defeat. He was tired of fighting a battle he was eventually going to lose. Jakotsu held out his hand and Inuyasha submissivly took it and was raised to his woobly feet and needed to lean against Jakotsu to keep his balance.

Jakotsu held the kimono at the bottom of Inuyasha's feet waiting for Inuyasha. Stepping in, Inuyasha had to admire how soft the fabric of the pink kimono was. Pulling it up all the way he sighed as he heard the zipper zip him up, and felt Jakotsu spread out some of the wrinkles in the outfit. The sleeves of the kimono became wider at the end and were long enough that they seemed to devour his hands.

Jakotsu stepped in front of Inuyasha but instead of praising him on his looks like Inuyasha thought was going to happen he instead tapped his foot as if waiting for something, "...Ah-hem?" he croaked and Inuyasha noticed him pointing a finger towards the floor.

Looking down Inuyasha noticed two pink slippers laying by his feet and sighed. At this point wearing two slippers was nothing so one foot at a time he stepped into the soft fabric of the slippers. At least they were better then bare feet on this cold hard floor.

Inuyasha stared down at the floor in shame only to be blindsided by an overlyexcited Jakotsu who now had is arm around Inuyasha's shoulder and pulled his body against him forcibly.

Jakotsu marveled at the mirror and Inuyasha glanced at it. The image depicted in the mirror seemed to show two cute young woman. One of demon descent and one of human, and by the position they were in it looked as if they were the best of friends.

"Look at us Fuu! Two sweet innocent girls, sharing a secret love that surpasses both gender and species." Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at the secret love part, but it soon became clear when Jakotsu smashed his lips onto Inuyashas.

The dog demon's eyes lit up but as much as he wanted to pull away he was unable too and just stood there as Jakotsu slipped his tounge into his mouth, and moaned. Inuyasha gave off a few involuntary moans, which caused Jakotsu to pull away slightly, "Seems my doggy is enjoying this. You naughty girl."

Inuyasha was prepared for another assault but Jakotsu suddenly pulled away, "However...even though I fully support a guy guy relationship, I am fully against a girl girl realationship and find it gross and disgusting. So...seems one of us has to be the man of the relationship. And since i've taken so long giving you your makeover-" Inuyasha stared confused as Jakotsu started to remove his lavender kimono "-looks like i'm going to have to be the man" he grinned and fully removed his kimono.

Next came his underwear and his underarmor, and soon enough he was butt naked and Inuyasha adverted his eyes. Jakotsu reached into the sack one last time and pulled out what looked to be Bankotsu's old clothes, and a wool cloth.

He brought the wool cloth to his face, and after rubbing it around for a good fifthteen seconds he pulled it away and all of his makeup was no more. Next he pulled out his girly hairpiece, and let his hair flow freely. He pulled a blue hairband from the pile of clothes and pulled his long hair into a nice simple ponytail.

He then attacked the pile of clothing and in about 2 minutes he was the spitting image of Bankotsu, at least clothing wise. Inuyasha was amazed at how manly Jakotsu had become just by a few alterations. Then again he was even more amazed at how feminine he had become by just a few changes. "Despite what everyone says Inuyasha I am not totally against a female partner. I just like mine with some...extra equipment" he purred and rubbed the crotch area of Inuyasha's kimono. But Jakotsu sooned turned around.

"One last thing" he muttered and walked over to the mounted shelf, while Inuyasha looked on looking so kawaii liked a confused little doggy girl. Jakotsu reached onto the shelf and pulled out a small glass vile filled with a greenish blue liquid. Giving a small sigh he quickly down the whole vile and almost instantly started to choke.

Inuyasha stepped forward, his slipper making a soft pitter patter and for some unknown reason he wanted to make sure Jakotsu was ok. But as he was about to run over to Jakotsu he noticed something. Jakotsu's coughs seemed to get deeper and deeper, and when he was finally done he looked up at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha stared back with his golden eyes and Jakotsu grinned evily, "Hehehe." Inuyasha's eyes widen in shock at how deep and masculine Jakotsu's voice had become. Jakotsu slowly stepped over to Inuyasha and placed a hand on the smaller guy's shoulder.

With one sharp move he twirled Inuyasha around and held him steady as they both stared at the same mirror as before. The image had tremendiously changed and the image of two girls had changed to a tall and handsome man, and a smaller cute demon girl who had a faint blush on her cheeks.

Inuyasha bit his lip as tears started to drip from his eyes. He knew he shouldn't have cried, it was weak but for some reason it seem like the right thing to do. Instead of raping him like Inuyasha had thought all along Jakotsu instead put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Its ok to cry Fuu it doesn't make you weak anymore. Its just the potion switching your male hormones with womans. In other words replacing your testostrone with estrigin."

For some reason that was a huge relief off Inuyasha and he took this somewhat privlege of weakness to burst fully into tears. Sango and Kilala were dead, his remaining friends were slaves of Naraku, he was dressed up as a servant girl, and was stuck living in a castle with a crazed man with a fetish for boys dressed up as girls. It all sunk in even more and the tears kept flowing staining his pink kimono.

But the biggest shock of all was what happened next for in the next instant he felt two muscular arms rap around his body and he looked up to see Jakotsu smiling softly at him, "I'm here for you" he whispered and Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore.

Either the hormones were really starting to kick in or he was losing his mind but next thing he knew he was hugging back with all his might and buried his head in Jakotsu's chest. "Everythings alright Fuu...I know what will make all the pain go away" he muttered and in his hand he held a shard, it's black glow going unnoticed by the crying girl.

About eight minutes later the chamber door opened and out stepped Jakotsu and his new servant girl. As they climbed the stairs from the torture chamber in the basement something could be noticed from Inuyasha. He was no longer crying but instead was trotting brightly with a little bit more sway in his hips.

At the top of the steps a lavish door which lead to the main hall greeted them. Placing a hand on it Jakotsu looked back, "Are you ready to begin your new life Fuu?" Fuu just smiled, her doggy ears flopping, and her one seeing eye sparkling with anticipation, "Oh yes master I am." Jakotsu just smirked evily, "Good."

_Authors Notes: There you have it. Like or not leave a review, but don't bother flaming, this isn't even my main account._


End file.
